


Feathering

by Missy



Category: Brandy (Song)
Genre: Baking, Business, Commitment, Entrepreneurship, F/M, Getting Back Together, Independence, Vignette, Yuletide Madness 2017, Yuletide Treat, happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: While her sailor's gone, Brandy starts planning for the future.





	Feathering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mtgat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtgat/gifts).



When he’s gone, she starts planning. Stocking away her tips and part of her salary, living off of leftover bar food and free drinks. She scrimps until she has enough money to buy the little shop with the red edging and the black-framed windows near the center of town. 

She sells hand-dipped candy, spun-sugar from the fields a few miles away. They come and watch her stretch out peppermint sticks instead of marveling in pity at her poor luck. It’s a fine change. She’s proud of having made it, enjoying returning to her home smelling of cocoa and a hard day’s work. 

He comes home on a steam liner ten years after they first kissed. She’s wearing a new dress, handmade, with simple ribbon hemlines that are somehow a thousand times fancier than the ones she’d worn before. He kisses her forehead, and smells chocolate instead of beer.

“I’m home for good,” he tells her. “Going to make an honest woman of you.”

“What about the sea?”

His eyes twinkled roguishly. “Aren’t you willing to share me still, Brandy-mine? You can love and live something without experiencing it every bloomin’ day of your life.”

Her smile is wide. Even if he goes she’ll have something of her own now. Something that’s a hundred percent hers, that she loves as much as he loves the ocean.

Something that no one can ever take away from her.


End file.
